Nucleic acid sequencing is one of the most important technologies in bioscience today. Whole-genome approaches and human expressed sequence tag (EST) sequencing have started to exert profound influences on biology and medicine. New applications, such as population-based biodiversity projects and genotyping using single-nucleotide polymorphism (a “brute-force” approach), make such efforts even more urgent. Thus, there is a need for simple and robust methods for sequencing nucleotide sequences suitable for routine diagnostic applications.